


Kurt Finds Out

by SpideyKat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyKat/pseuds/SpideyKat
Summary: Kurt wants Blaine back, but Blaine has alread moved on and Kurt isn't happy about it.





	Kurt Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong I love Kurt, but the writers ruined Klaine so I don't apologise for how I treat either Kurt or Klaine in this fic

Kurt walks down the halls of McKinley as students start to arrive for school, he needs to talk to Blaine, and he figures the best time to do it is to catch him off guard before the bell rings considering he'd been trying to get hold of Blaine since last night and it kept going to voicemail. He needed to talk to Blaine alone, without any of his minions following him around, and luckily Kurt still knows Blaine like the back of his hand and there he is, at his locker completely alone.   
"Hey Handsome." Kurt smiles as he leans against the locker next to Blaine's, smirking as Blaine jumps slightly, as usual the dark haired boy was so focused on what he's doing he was completely oblivious to every else going on around him.   
"Kurt. What are you doing here?" Blaine asks, brow furrowed slightly in confusion at seeing his ex boyfriend in front of him.  
"Its almost Nationals so I figured I'd come see everyone offer some advice, and you and I need to catch up, its been forever." Kurt responds, he has a plan and part of that plan isn't giving up his true intentions straight away, he needs to be sneaky about this.   
"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Blaine, you left this at my house last night." Sam says as he approaches the pair, Blaine's phone held out in his hand. Blaine smiles up at the blonde adoringly, a look in his eyes that Kurt is all to familiar with, considering it used to be directed at him. Kurt smirked to himself, so Blaine is crushing on a straight boy, it shouldn't be too hard to redirect his affections, he thinks to himself, unfortunately for Kurt, he was so focused on Blaine he missed the look being mirrored in Sam's eyes.   
"Thanks Sammy. Sorry Kurt, Sam and I have to get to class. I guess we'll see you in Glee." Blaine tells Kurt, although his gaze and his smile still fixed on Sam. Before Kurt can say anything Blaine closes his locker and he and Sam head down the hall together, Sam's arm thrown over Blaine's shoulder and the pair's heads bent close together whispering about something intently, Kurt rolls his eyes, clearly Sam was trying to be all protective best friend by interrupting. Kurt's not an idiot, he's seen #Blam all over social media from the current New Directions, clearly both Sam and Blaine were feeling abandoned and just filtered their affections onto eachother, and Blaine pretends to be into all of the weird geeky stuff Sam is into so he could feel close to someone, the Blaine Kurt knows would never be interested in that immature drivel. 

By the time Glee comes around Kurt has fleshed out his plan, he's going to get Blaine to join him for coffee and convince him his little crush on Sam is ridiculous, and he should get back together with Kurt. Slowly members of the New Directions flood into the choir room, Artie greets him as he rolls in but most of the New Directions ignore him and Tina and Kitty roll their eyes at his presence, neither of them particularly thrilled when the graduates come back.   
"Alright guys lets get started...Wait, where are Sam and Blaine?" Mr Schue questions as he enters the choir room, his eyes taking in all of the seated students and notices two of them missing.   
"Probably getting handsy in a janitors closet." Kitty smirks, the rest of the group all sharing knowing glances and smirks.   
"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks, his eyes throwing a peircing stare at Kitty who returns it, the evil glint in her eye unnerving Kurt slightly, but he wasn't going to back down.   
"Blam. They're a couple. You didn't know? They aren't exactly secretive about it." Tina responds just as the pair in question walk in with their hands entertwined, both of them stopping abruptly when they notice everyones eyes on them. Kurt takes in their appearances, despite what Kitty and Tina said Kurt can't see anything that suggests that they're together, I mean sure their hands are clasped together, but Kurt has known them both for years and considering their tactile natures it isn't exactly a shock for them to be holding hands, and Kitty's suggestion that they were getting it on in the janitors closet seems completely unfounded considering they both look as well put together as they usually do, the only hint that Sam had been getting busy recently is a fresh hickey on the side of his neck. 

"Okay, guys I thought we were over you guys staring at us everytime we walked into a room." Blaine says, staring down the rest of the club, completely ignoring Kurt.   
"We're just wondering why you're late, although the hickey on Sam's neck tells us everything we need to know." Sugar giggles, her and Kitty sharing a look as Sam rolls his eyes at everyone and tugs Blaine towards the last two seats next to eachother, which coincedently are next to Kurt who smirks until Sam sits next to Kurt putting his body between Kurt and Blaine.   
"We're late because we had to talk to Principle Sylvester about Student council stuff, which both you and Tina know Sugar. and for your information the hickey is from last night." Sam smirks as Blaine gapes at him, hissing his name and slapping him on his chest, causing Sam to burst into laughter and wrap his arm around Blaine's shoulder to bring him closer to him.   
"Oh come on B. They know anyway, I mean who else would be giving me hickeys?" Sam smiles as Blaine leans into his chest, a blush appearing on his cheeks as Sam presses a kiss to his temple. Kurt sits there watching the interraction, refusing to believe that Sam and Blaine are together even with the proof infront of his eyes, Sam's straight, he knows he's straight. Kurt tried and failed and he refuses to believe that Blaine succeeded where he couldn't, and everyone knows that Blaine is in love with Kurt, he's supposed to be heartbroken and waiting for Kurt to take him back. Thats it! Clearly Blaine got tired of waiting for Kurt to take him back on his own time and decided to manipulate poor, sweet, innocent, Sam into fake dating him to make him jealous, Kurt thinks to himself, theres no other explanation. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kurt blurts out after a while, watching Blaine lean against Sam's chest with Sam's arms around him, the two sharing whispers, touches looks and soft kisses, its too much for him and they are taking the taking the whole making Kurt jealous thing way too far. The entire club jump at his little outburst and turn to him with looks of confusion across their faces, apart from Tina, Kitty, Sugar and Unique who are staring him down, the four girls found it suspicious that Kurt just popped up today with no warning and had been keeping an eye on him, although Blam seemed oblivious to his calculating stares the girls had caught them and were ready to defend the couple. Both of them had been through a lot this year, especially in terms of imploding love lives, and everyone in the choir room had been watching the romance between the two blossom and when they finally got themselves toegther and did something about the incessant heart eyes and pining all of the group agreed they were perfect for eachother, including Tina despite her crush on Blaine, and none of them were going to let Kurt come in and destroy the happiness that is Blam.   
"Kurt?" Blaine questions, looking over Sam to finally acknowledge the fact that his ex was even in the room.   
"Look. I get it, me breaking up with you and then ignoring you for months hurt but this is ridiculous. Getting poor, naive, Sam to pretend to be your boyfriend just to make me jealous is just insane. Like I would believe that the two of you are together? Sam's straight, trust me I tried and ge wasnt interested." Kurt exasperates, he isnt going to sit there and be made a fool of just because Blaine felt insecure.   
"Dude. I'm Bi. I came out months ago, and Blaine and I are actually in a relationship. This isn't some ploy to make you jealous, we didn't even know you were coming home." Sam says, his arm tightening around Blaine, who just looks at Kurt with a mixture of dissapointment and anger on his face.   
"Boys are bi, they just say they are when they arent comfortable enough to admit that they're gay. Clearly someone took advantage of you Sam and you're confused." Kurt replies, rolling his eyes, Blaine knows how Kurt feels about bisexuality and clearly this was just another part of his plan to get Kurt riled up and he wasn't going to fall for it.   
"Seriously Kurt? This again? Look, bisexuality is real, Sam is bisexual and we're in a relationship. It has absolutely nothing to do with you. Sam isn't confused, no one took advantage of him and I'm not manipulating him to be with me. I moved on, you should to." Blaine tells him as he stands up and picks up his bag, holding his hand out for Sam, who looks genuinely upset by Kurt's remarks but he perks up when Blaine defends him, smiling as he takes Blaine's hand and the pair walk out of the choir room without looking back at anyone. Kurt looks around at everyone, seeing ten other students glaring at him for offending Blaine and Sam and when Kurt looks over at Mr Schue all he see's is a dissapointment in his eyes that has never been directed at Kurt before.   
"You need to get over yourself Kurt. Trust me when I say those two are crazy about eachother and they do not need you coming here and questioning their relationship. You haven't been here, accept for when you were telling Blaine that you were just friends and he needed to move on, so take your own advice and do it." Artie's voice breaks the silence, drawing everyones attention to him and making Kurt blush furiously at being called out for his behaviour towards Blaine. Mr Schue dismisses the rest of the club and everyone stalks out, glaring at Kurt or ignoring him. Kurt sighs and follows everyone out, seeing no need in staying in the choir room with no one there he heads to the parking lot to see Blaine leaning against his car, his legs slightly spread with Sam standing between them, their bodies and brows pressed against eachother talking quietly with both their hands linked before Blaine slides his hands out of Sam's grip and wraps his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him down to kiss him, Sam's arms wrapping around Blaine's waist drawing him in close as the kiss eachother softly. Kurt rolls his eyes and heads towards his car, he still refuses to believe that this farce of a relationship is real, but clearly everyone in Lima has been brainwashed by Blam and he wasn't going to hang around and have it rubbed in his face, no he was going back to New York to gorge himself on cheesecake and complain about how unfair life is to Rachel and make sure she knows how much of a farce Blam is.


End file.
